A vehicle torque limiter device is known that has a cover plate rotatable around an axial center, a lining plate relatively rotatable to the cover plate around the same axial center, a friction material interposed between the cover plate and the lining plate, and a pressing member for generating a pressing force between the cover plate and the lining plate. For example, a torque fluctuation absorber of Patent Document 1 is an example thereof.
A torque fluctuation absorber 1 described in Patent Document 1 has a damper mechanism 20 including a side plate 22 rotatable around an axial center, a hub 21 relatively rotatable to the side plate 22 around the same axial center, and a damper member 24 elastically coupling the side plate 22 and the hub 21, and a limiter portion 30 (torque limiter device) disposed on the outer circumferential side of the damper mechanism 20. The torque fluctuation absorber 1 is disposed with a hysteresis mechanism (thrust member, disc spring 23c) generating a single stage hysteresis torque between the hub 21 and the side plate 22 with the limiter portion 30 disposed on the outer circumferential side thereof. A torque fluctuation absorber 1 described in Patent Document 2 is disposed with a hysteresis mechanism (a first hysteresis mechanism and a second hysteresis mechanism) generating two-stage hysteresis torques between a hub 21 and a first and second side plates 22A and 22B.